


【RF/PWP合集】collection

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 一些短短的pwp片段，放在一起好了。可能会更新。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A Collection Of Three  
谁是老板

通常，约翰是他们两个中更有耐心的那个，但不是今天。他坐在试衣间的板凳上，双眼被一条黑布蒙得结结实实，所有感官都交给了跨坐在身上的老板。约翰被牵引着，感知他有节奏的鼻息、在身上游移的手指和无意间擦过自己硬挺的臀缝。哈罗德坐得笔直，好像自己胯下的不是一根阴茎，而是一张舒适的办公椅。  
约翰挺了挺胯。“哈罗德，拜托，快解开这条布。”他说。这时几根手指掠过他的脸颊，伸进嘴里，搅乱了余下的话。哈罗德的指甲修剪得整整齐齐，含在嘴里能咂出柔软的檀香，那是他最爱的古龙水；为了赴宴，他已经把西装打理妥帖。约翰哼了一声，大胆吮吸起老板的手指。哈罗德触火一般收回手，约翰的领带随即被收紧了。  
“闻到你的味道了，”约翰诚恳地说，“一会儿你该换套衣服出席晚宴，别忘了补喷那瓶最爱的沙龙香。”  
“什么都不能弄脏！——我以为我们已经达成了共识。”哈罗德说得很快。意识到这一点，他有意放慢了自己的语速，顺便用约翰的西装下摆擦了擦自己的手指。“先打破规矩的人要甘心受罚。”他补充道。为了惩罚，他故意坐住约翰抬头的阴茎，慢慢碾过龟头，但并不打算为他拉开裤链。  
约翰低低地呻吟着。他从未像今天这样痛恨过老板的自持。这不像哈罗德，他想，过了这么长时间他们居然还没干起来。在以往的性爱中，哈罗德不擅长吊人胃口，只要约翰想要，他总会半推半就地答应下来。而现在，第一次占据上位的哈罗德就像个野心勃勃的孩子，他好奇地试探约翰的底线，对游戏的胜利势在必得。约翰对此无可奈何。他一边忍着，一边搭上哈罗德的腰，发现手掌下的皮肤烫得惊人，忽然明白了自己被蒙眼的缘由。  
“别动，里瑟先生。”如果不是那声音气息不稳，约翰还以为他依然从容自若。“容我提醒，主动权掌握在我的手里。”  
“好的，”约翰笑了，他假装没发现哈罗德在脸红。“你是老板。”


	2. 2

Harold The Little Demon

“这是本能，里瑟先生，”哈罗德眨了眨眼，这时他的横瞳在渐渐扩大，“认真说来，我不太明白......”  
“所以你想说的是，你已经张开双腿迎接我，我的腰上甚至还缠着你的尾巴，但你一点都不想做。”约翰皮笑肉不笑，他又向前挤了挤，前端已经抵住哈罗德的穴口。“认真的?我以为我刚刚召唤了一位色情圣女。”  
腰上那条调皮的恶魔尾巴收紧了，甚至轻轻抽了一下他的屁股。“你召唤的是恶魔芬奇，拜托不要把我和那些东西混为一谈。”哈罗德抬高了声音，“这难以置信，里瑟先生，我以为你需要我扫平一个黑帮……或者其他之类的……”  
“是啊是啊，”约翰敷衍着，“但我们有约在先，三个愿望，这是其中之一。”  
他环住怀里的小个子恶魔，同时不得不时刻提防着那对儿羊角。哈罗德的羊蹄在他的后背磨蹭，偶尔向外踢蹬，而腰上的恶魔尾巴却把他向自己怀里拖。“我还是想为自己辩解，”龟头挤入穴口时，哈罗德顿了顿。他似乎被吓到了，好像约翰的阴茎是一根会把他钉在十字架上的银钉，“我无意如此……”  
“接下来你就要说到恶魔的本能了。”约翰截住他的话头，“帮个忙好吗，哈罗德？关于本能问题，我们可以之后讨论。”  
他的担忧完全是空穴来风，因为哈罗德已经没有余力作出任何反驳了。恶魔闭着眼，仰起头，双手无处安放，发现两只手并不能遮住一张脸后，他索性把胳膊挂在约翰的脖子上。约翰低吼了一声，阴茎整个冲入哈罗德湿漉漉的后穴，滚烫的龟头碾过肠壁，他惊讶地发现它们是如此潮湿而黏腻。恶魔的生理构造与人类不同，他们生来就是要用精液喂饱的生物，他的哈罗德，多么可爱的一只恶魔，居然对此一无所知。  
哈罗德小声哼哼着，眉毛皱成一团。约翰感到好笑，他欺身上前，吻了吻哈罗德的前额。一只不谙情事的恶魔，他想，这也不错，而他也相信，自己滚烫的精液将令这只小个子恶魔食髓知味。


	3. Chapter 3

“我能闭着眼倒拆一把点四五，就不信拆不开这条领带。”约翰抱怨着。他试图用拆弹的架势对付哈罗德的十字结，最后还是败下阵来。“好吧，我看还是你来吧，哈罗德。”  
“非要在这里？你的宝库？”  
哈罗德指的是他存放枪支的壁柜。立柜的门大敞着，里面整齐码放着几杆狙击枪，手枪和消音器被挂在墙上，角落里堆放着弹夹和手榴弹。哈罗德扫了一眼，发现自己的手指开始变得笨拙。他花了一段时间才解开领带，约翰立刻接手去应对他的衬衫。  
“我答应过的，帮你克服对枪支的恐惧嘛。”  
“我以为你要给我一把枪，然后教我怎么用它。”哈罗德干巴巴地说。他被枪支环绕着，感到手脚发凉。凉意如同碎冰，沿着脊椎一路向上攀升。上帝啊，他之前怎么没发现约翰这么坏心眼？  
“在军火库里做爱，效果和那差不多。”  
约翰看上去是认真的。他吻了哈罗德，然后让他面对立柜，里面的枪械一览无余。“趴下。”他说。  
哈罗德依言而行，但直面机枪对他而言依然是一种挑战。黑洞洞的枪口让他呼吸困难，胸腔里仿佛塞着一个渐渐鼓胀的气球。他忐忑地等待着爆炸的那一刻，最后闭上了眼睛，感觉自己已经被炸成碎片。“不行……里瑟先生，请换个地方。”他嚅嗫着。  
“刀枪无眼，你可没办法换个战场。”  
里瑟握住他的两片臀瓣，时而轻拍时而揉捏。哈罗德浑身僵硬，他感到一种冰凉的液体打湿了自己的臀缝，但此刻他正忙着和眼前的枪械作斗争。“等等、等等，我认为这样太草率……”他胡乱地说着， “能不能再让我准备一会儿？”  
“当然，准备好了就喊我。”约翰回答。  
他耐心地扶着哈罗德的腰，等待着风浪平息的那一刻。他需要把哈罗德推离自己的安全区，同时又要确保他不会崩溃。假如哈罗德喊停，约翰绝不阻止。然而，他了解哈罗德，知道他害怕很多东西，也知道他永远做着自己做不到的事。他可以独自牵着小熊出外勤，也可以留在医院做开胸手术，一场军火库里的性爱允许他探索自己、超越自己，这正是他们都渴望看到的。  
过了一会儿，哈罗德的呼吸平静了下来。  
“我准备好了，里瑟先生。”他把头抵在地板上，“请进来吧。”  
他的老板总能做到这些事，对此，约翰毫不意外。  
“我进来了。”面对堆满屋子的军火，他宣布道。


End file.
